That lucky song
by Otaku-for-life
Summary: Tadase is a big superstar and Ikuto just happens to meet him. But when Tadase leaves Ikuto alone right after they meet, Ikuto is pissed off. Ikuto and Tadase meet again but Tadase isn't to happy, especially since they have to work together 24/7!
1. The beginning

**Au-Chan: Hey it's Au-Chan! Well this is my first Takuto Fanfic, so if you don't like Yaoi get the heck outta here! **

**Amu: I don't like-**

**Au-Chan: SHUT UP AMU!!!!  
**

**Tadase: Well Hope you enjoy and-**

**Ikuto: Au-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara, Obvious by Hey monday, or Broken road by Rascal Flatts! Hope you enjoy!**

**Tadase: I already said that...**

**Ikuto: Shh it's starting...  
**

* * *

Ikuto's POV

In a concert hall

10:00 A.M.

"Let's make a mess  
Steal a kiss in the moment  
You and me  
Everything that could be  
Touch, don't go  
Stay as long as you like."

The voice stopped for a moment but then continued.

"Let's get reckless  
Dance with our hands to the beat  
Don't let this slip through our fingers  
It feels insane  
Don't you put up a fight."

I kept on walking towards the voice but stopped again when it continued.

"Let's rough it up  
Till they shut it down."

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me…"

I started to run when I heard that part. The voice continued and I kept running towards it.

"Let's make a scene  
Like the movies in our dreams  
Make me scream  
Take me down  
No one's watching  
Close your eyes  
Play it back and rewind."

I found the voice in a darkish room. It felt calm and very relaxing.  
So surreal…

"So surreal  
As the story unfolds on the screen  
Stop stalling  
The credits are rolling  
Hold me now  
Before we run out of time."

People jumped up when I moved an inch. I looked up at the stage and saw a boy. Wow was he cute…

"Let's rough it up  
Till the end of the night."

He smiled and pointed to the crowd. It was to the crowd but it felt like it was only to me.

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me."

Why did it feel like we were the only ones in the room? What was this feeling?

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
One kiss  
It's easy to see  
You and me."

He turned his back and continued to sing.

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me."

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me."

He turned around and smiled again. I stopped breathing. His smile was so breathtaking and his singing... Couldn't be described. He bowed and got off the stage. I reached out my hand but realized I didn't know him. I sighed and walked out the door.

"Tadase-Kun, please come back! We need you to sing!" Someone yelled.

"No I quit!" A familiar voice yelled back. I turned the corner and quickly fell.

"Oh I'm sorry, are you okay?" He asked. I looked up and saw the singer boy from earlier. I immediately got up and let out my hand. "Here let me help you up! I was just being nosy!" I nervously said. "Oh, paparazzi, eh? Never mind then, get out of my face." Tadase said coldly to me. I felt my stomach churn.

"No I'm not paparazzi. I'm just a nosy person. Here seriously it looks like you're in trouble anyways. Come on!" I urged. He glared in the direction of another voice but took my hand, reluctantly. I nodded my head and started to run down the hall. He tripped but he kept up with me. I looked around after I couldn't hear the voice anymore. Tadase slid to the floor and gasped for breath.

"So," I started, sliding to the floor also. "What's your name?" I asked. He looked at me with a confused look.

"You don't know me?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Wow you really aren't paparazzi. Anyways, I'm Tadase hotori, 15 years old and the lead singer of W Domination. And you are?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't give out personal info to strangers," I said.

"Wow, not only are you nosy, you're a stupid person too." He got up and started to walk. Before he could get far I grabbed onto the hem of his shirt.

"Where are you going? Aren't you in trouble?" I asked.

"I can get out myself." He said shaking me off. My hand dropped to the floor and I watched him walk off. I finally took a breath.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Easter cafe

3:40 P.M.

"Tsukiyomi-Kun, could you come to the manager's office. He needs to see you." I nodded my head and strode off to the manager's office.

"You needed to see me-"

"IKUTO!!!" My sister, Utau tackled me and I fell to the floor.  
"U-Utau!" I growled. She frowned and got off of me.

"Well Ikuto, dad wanted to see you… So I thought I should too…" She started to fake cry. Ugh, Utau was such an annoying thing to deal with. Why was she ever born with her stupid brother complex?

"It seems you two still get along well…" Someone said from behind. Utau and I both turned around to see our father, Tsukiyomi Aruto.

"Hey, dad, why'd you want to see me?" I asked.

"Ah, that's right. I actually wanted to see you both." He paused. I looked at Utau and she had an "I told you so" look.

"We have a new employees starting tomorrow." He started. "One is a singer who will play here every night and another one is a cashier. They start tomorrow so I would like you two to help them out. Since Ikuto you are playing the violin, you will be the singer's accompanist and Utau you will help out the cashier. Any questions?" He finished. I looked at Utau and she raised her hand.

"Besides Utau?" I smirked.

"Um, what are their genders?" I asked.

"One is a boy and the other is a girl. Utau will handle the girl and you will handle the boy." He answered. Really, a boy singer. How troublesome this was going to be.

"Can we go home now? I'm hungry!" Utau complained. My dad smiled and led us out of his office.

* * *

Chinese Takeout store

Ikuto's POV

4:30 P.M.

"Why are we eating out? I'm sure mom had something good to eat at home…" Utau continued to complain.

"Mom called me before you came in my office saying she had a thing to do with her friends. Don't complain anymore Utau. You're acting childish." My dad scolded Utau. We walked into a Chinese takeout store and waited in line.

"That boy and girl are really pretty aren't they?" Someone whispered. I looked to my side and saw two girls turned their heads. I let out a growl of disgust and closed my eyes.

"It's ah, ah, obvious  
Right here's where the party starts  
With you and me all alone  
No one has to know  
It's ah, ah, obvious to me  
How it's gonna be  
Ah, ah, obvious  
When you come close to me."

I opened my eyes and gasped. Why did his voice come back to me? It pisses me off. I only saw him once and haven't seen him since then. Never on the TV's or heard him on the radio. I even looked up W Domination on google and nothing turned up. It's like his whole existence was gone. Or at least his singing career.

"He just looked this way. Did you see it?" The same girls continued to gossip a little too loud.

"Ikuto, what do you want?" Aruto asked me. I jerked my head up and shook my head.

"Nothing I'm not too hungry. I'll be in the car." I told me dad. I got out of line and walked out of the sliding doors.

* * *

Tadase's POV

Parking lot of Chinese takeout

5:00 P.M.

"Every long lost dream led me to where you are…" I stopped singing the song and looked up to the sky. Ah, what a beautiful day it was. The sky was blue, the clouds were fluffy looking and something else was a dark blue. I blinked and realized I was on the ground.

"Oh sorry are you-" I looked at the person I bumped into. _Hey it's the stupid, nosy guy. I haven't seen him in awhile._

"It's you!" We said in unison. He looked surprised to see me.

"It's you!" He said again but by himself.

"Yeah, Tadase Hotori, don't you remember?" I asked, honestly thinking he didn't remember.

"Yeah I d-"

"Ikuto!" Someone yelled. I looked up and saw a beautiful blonde.

"Oh, Hotori-San, what a coincidence," Another voice said. I looked to the right of the blonde and saw Aruto Tsukiyomi, carrying a bag full of Chinese food.

"Aruto-San." I nodded my head.

"Dad you know him?" The dark blue haired guy asked.

"Of course, he's one of the new employee's I told you about." Aruto answered.

"What?" Blue haired and I asked shock. We both turned to each other then got up.

"So I get to work with him?" Blue haired asked. Aruto nodded. My jaw dropped.

_I have to work with stupid, nosy kid? You can't be serious…_

"Well Tadase, I hope we can work well together." Blue haired let out his hand but I shook my head.

"I'm in a hurry, so see you tomorrow." I waved my hand and walked away.

* * *

7:00 P.M.

Tadase's apartment

Tadase's POV

"I can't believe I have to work with Ikuti…or whatever his name was… This is going to be a pain…" I lay on my bed thinking of the day ahead, and started to sing a song I wrote.

"I lay on my bed thinking of the day ahead, and tried to remember your name.

But it doesn't come back, In my desperate time of need.

I need to hear your voice cause I can't breathe.

The clock ticks away and your soul lay in shame.

While I sit hear and think of your name."

I quickly got up and screamed.

"Why was he in my head when I sung that? That makes no sense! I'm going to ignore that kid the best I can! Wait he's not really a kid since… He's as old as me I think…" I sighed and flopped back onto my bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a long day…" I sighed again.

* * *

Ikuto's POV

Ikuto's living room

7:30 P.M.

_I'm so happy. I met Tadase again and now I get to spend most of my time with him… This makes me so excited. He's such an interesting kid… Wait no he's the same age as me. Cause when we met he was 15 and two years have passed now so he's 17. Same as me…_

"Ikuto…" I jerked my head up and looked at Utau.

"Yeah?"

"Why weren't you paying attention…?" She asked, frowning.

"I was!" I exclaimed. She waited to hear what she was talking about.

"How you wonder who the person you're helping out is, and why am I not listening?" I guessed. She sneered.

"Well I guess you were listening." She pushed her chair back and got up. She smiled, waved and exited the room.

"So, dad, mom really isn't with her friends…is she?" I asked.

"Clever one aren't you? Yep she's preparing Utau's birthday party." He answered.

"That's what I thought. Well I'm going to sleep. I'll see you tomorrow." I said. He waved and I exited the room.

I sat on my bed and started thinking of tomorrow.

"Can't believe I finally met him again… tomorrow's going to be an awesome day." I smirked.

* * *

Normal POV

"Why did I meet him again? Is it fate?"

* * *

**Au-Chan: Whew that was fun to write. I hope you liked it!**

**Amu: I didn-**

**Au-Chan: Your not in this yet Amu!!**

**Ikuto: Whatever please Review!!!  
**


	2. Meeting Utau

**Au-Chan: YAYZ!!! Another chapter!!**

**Ikuto: Yay... **

**Tadase: Why?**

**Au-Chan: What do you mean!? I'm sure some people are sick of those Amuto or Tadamu fanfics, all ending up the same. Well some don't, but a lot of them do. I'm trying not to be mean, cause I've done it too. But wouldn't some people like a change?**

**Nagi: YEAH!**

**Au-Chan: Shut up Nagi. Your not in this conversation! Anyways, yeah... Um... Hope you enjoy this chapter, cause i had a lot of fun writing it. And yeah. Enjoy!**

**Yaya: Au-Chan! Does not own Shugo Chara, the song Sweet and low, or any other songs she metioned. Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

Easter Café and Music

9:00 A.M.

Ikuto's POV

"Dad, Tadase's late, and the other new employee too," I said, tapping my fingers impatiently against the glass door.

"They may be stuck in traffic," He said trying to calm me down.

Why was Tadase late? Maybe he didn't want to come. I sighed. I continued to look out the window until I saw a pink haired girl and a blonde boy.

"Finally, is that the other new employee?" I turned to my dad. He nodded his head and went to open the door. I smirked and walked to the stage.

9:10 A.M.

Tadase's POV

"So Tadase-Kun, what are you working?" Hinamori-San asked. I looked at her and smiled.

"I'm singing. I told you that." She nodded and blushed. _She's blushing too much, _I thought, irritated.

"Right, well here we are." I smiled again. She looked at the store and her jaw dropped.

"Why is it so-" "Big," I finished for her. She nodded her head.

"Finally you're here." Aruto-San came out, greeting us. Hinamori-San looked down and nodded her head. I rolled my eyes.

"Well let's go in. It's a little chilly out here." I said. Aruto-San nodded his head and led us into the store.

"Whoa this room is big too…" Hinamori-San stated. How many times did she have to be amazed? I mean, it was big and great but after a while it wasn't that amazing.

"Um, can I go to the stage? I want to see the two songs I'm singing tonight." I asked. Aruto smiled at me. I smiled back and exited the room.

The stage

Ikuto's POV

"No that's not right…" I played the quick melody but it didn't sound right. What was wrong with my violin?

"Hey, Ikuti… Or whatever your name is. Can I practice the two songs I'm playing tonight?" I looked up and saw Tadase. I nodded my head and put my violin away.

He frowned and got on the stage. I looked over him carefully and he looked at the songs.

"Check Yes Juliet and Chiisana Hoshi…" I walked over to him and looked over his shoulder.

"Yeah and Utau is singing Sacrifice…" I said. He jumped and fell down.

"Don't do that! I get scared very easily!" He yelled, frowning. I shrugged and put out my hand.

"I don't need help," He said coldly. I smirked and grabbed his hand. We pulled up to fast and we fell backwards with him on top of me. I looked at him. He was completely dazed and blushing.

"S-sorry!" He apologized, rolling off of me.

"Whatever…" I got up and went back to my violin.

"Um…Ikuti…" I turned to him. It wasn't that hard to get my name right.

"It's Ikuto. What do you want?" I asked turning back to my violin.

"Can you help me up?" He asked. I sighed and went over to him. He put out his hand and I grabbed on. I pulled him up and he landed onto feet, instead of on top of me.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, looking down. I nodded my head. Not like he could see it, though. I sighed again and started to walk back over to my violin. But something pulled me back. I looked down at his hand and it was still clutching on mine. My eyes went wide and he suddenly pulled away. Of course if that was me, I would have held it for longer.

"I'm sorry! Your hand is just really warm…" He said looking down still. That's when I could tell he was blushing. I snickered and walked back to my violin. He sat their quiet when I glanced over at him.

_He's kind of cute…_

"So Ikuti… Can you help me now?" He asked.

_Screw it! He's dying in less then 24 hours! It's not that hard to get my name right!_

"Yeah sure…." I twitched.

"Okay!" He put his head up, but didn't smile.

Stage

3:00 P.M

"Who was that blonde from yesterday, Ikuti?" Tadase asked. I twitched again. For god's sake, I think he was trying to make me mad on purpose… Or he's just a real idiot.

"My sister, Utau…"

"Why isn't she here today?" He asked.

"She's doesn't come in until 5:00 P.M. The café open's at 10:00 A.M. and we don't set up the stage for anyone until Utau gets here. It's practically her stage," I said. He pondered for a moment as our legs dangled off the stage.

"That's kind of cool…" He said.

"Hey why did you want to get hired here?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Cause I quit my other job. I hated it." He said.

"But you were so good!" I said. He looked up and glared at me. I flinched.

"I mean, that's not a good reason to quit," I said.

"Sure it is Ikuto." I looked at him and he stared forward. I stared forward too. There she was, all cute in her white and frilly dress, Utau.

"Oh is it that time already?" I asked, getting up. Utau nodded her head and climbed onto the stage. Utau hugged me, while nuzzling me.

"I missed you Ikuto!" She said. I patted her back and looked at Tadase. He was turned away, with his arms across his chest, almost like he was pouting.

"Something wrong Tadase?" I asked, with a smirk forming on my face. He looked at me, and his eyes went down to Utau. "Nothing really," He said, with obvious irritation. I then smirked and pried Utau off of me.

"Utau, meet Tadase Hotori. He'll be working here from now on. He'll also be singing here tonight." I tried to sound sincere for both of them. I knew Utau didn't like sharing her stage, and I knew Tadase defiantly didn't like her.

"Hey, hey now. If you want, you two can do a duet, and then Utau can have the stage all by herself when it's finished," I said. They both looked at me then at each other.

"Deal!" They said together. I gave them a thumbs up and went back to my violin.

"Let's practice."

6:00 P.M

Normal POV

"Here she is everyone. Utau Tsukiyomi! With her guest singer, Tadase Hotori!" Aruto announced. Ikuto looked to the audience, and saw them all stand up and clap. He guessed they were all excited for Tadase's come back. But, Why did Ikuto have to perform too? Can't he just go take a nap? Ikuto shrugged and yawned. He looked to Utau, and she gave him a nod. He nodded back, and slowly started to play his guitar.

"Anywhere you go, anyone you meet,  
Remember that your eyes can be your enemies,  
I said, "Well hell is so close  
And heaven's out of reach  
I ain't giving up quite yet,  
I've got too much to lose…" Tadase sang. Ikuto looked at Tadase the whole time. He already knew the song, so he could just look at Tadase. But Tadase took notice of this, and glared. Ikuto smirked and looked away.

"Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down, and I'll carry you home…" Ikuto looked at Tadase again, and he was holding Utau's hand. But Utau wasn't too happy with that.

"Rain is gonna fall, the sun is gonna shine,  
The wind is gonna blow, the water's gonna rise  
She said, "When the day comes, look into my eyes  
No one's giving up quite yet,  
We've got too much to lose…" Utau sung that part. Ikuto sighed and continued to play the guitar. Tadase and Utau were now dancing on the stage, and the audience was amazed. They were perfectly in sync, and they had only two hours of practice. They were truly amazing.

"Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down…" Tadase and Utau stopped all together, and a spotlight hit Tadase. He was now the only one singing.

"And I'll carry you all the way,  
You say you're fine  
But you're still young, and out of line.  
All I need is to turn around,  
To make it last, to make it count.  
You're gonna make the same mistakes,  
That put my momma in her grave  
I don't wanna be alone…" The spotlight went off, and lights went all over the stage. Utau and Tadase were dancing perfectly again, but better and more dazzling, and Ikuto was looking at them, almost messing up.

"Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down, sweet and low, and I'll carry you home  
Hold me down, sweet and low, little girl  
Hold me down, and I'll carry you home." The lights stopped, along with Utau's and Tadase's dancing. Everyone was amazed. Utau and Tadase hummed the tune a little more, and the song ended. Ikuto looked at them stunned.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Utau and Tadase said in unison. They bowed, and the audience clapped. Ikuto sighed and walked backstage.

Closing shop

10:30 P.M.

Tadase's POV

"Ah! That was fun!" I yawned. It really was fun, to do a duet with Utau-Chan, and watch her sing. But the downside was I got Ikuto mad. No, it was beyond mad, he was pissed. All I did was ask him something, and he blew up.

'It's freaking Ikuto! It's not that hard to get it right! God! You're a freaking idiot!' He had yelled. Then he stormed off. I guess he didn't like it when people got his name wrong. I sighed. Where was he? I had been searching everywhere. He's so hard to find. I looked all around the café, outside, and in the nearest park. I was about ready to give up.

"Ikuto!!" I called his name one last time.

"What do you want?" I looked up, and saw him. He was sitting in a tree, with an expressionless face. His bright eyes looked into mine, and we stood in silence for a good ten minutes.

"Um… Well…" I broke the silence. I tapped my head, and tried to search for the words to say sorry. I hadn't said it in so long.

"If you have nothing to say, then leave. You're a nuisance." He said. I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Um… Ikuto… Um…" He got up, and jumped off the tree.

"Tadase…" I closed my eyes, and felt my face heat up. The wind blew against me, and I shivered.

"Come on. I'll take you home," He said. I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"But-" He put his finger to my mouth, turned around, and started to walk. I followed obediently, and clutched onto his hand.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Done! Can't wait for the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: I can... T_T**

**Tadase: Hey! Why would I clutch onto Ikuto's hand!?**

**Au-Chan: Your asking a lot of questions Tadase... Anyways, cause your hand was cold. So! Deal with holding his hand! It will be much worse next chapter... *rubs hands together, and smiles evilly***

**Tadase: TT_TT**

**Ikuto: Please keep reading, especially if you like Yaoi, Tadase being tortured, and Amu not getting much screen time. Please review! **


	3. Birthday, a meadow, sleepover?

**Au-Chan: So I have figured out, that I might be updating this more often. I finally got a huge writer's spark! Makes me happy, and this might have a sequel, depending on my mood, how it ends, and reviews. So yeah, just letting you guys know, and you'll understand why it might get a sequel in soon to come chapters. **

**Tadase and Ikuto: *sitting impatiently* You done yet?**

**Au-Chan: Yeah, I was about to do the disclaimer.**

**Ikuto: Then you do that! Come on Tadase, let's go make out. *drags Tadase off*  
**

**Tadase: What!?!**

**Au-Chan: I don't own anything!!!! *runs after Ikuto and Tadase*  
**

* * *

_**That lucky song**_

**Chapter 3  
**

_Ikuto's POV_

"Thanks for walking me home, Ikuto," Tadase said, bowing.

"Thanks for getting my name right," I responded, while nodding my head. He laughed. I smiled, but then turned around.

"Well, good night," I heard the door click, and I walked down the hall.

"Oh my god… He's so cute…" I said. I walked outside of his apartment building and slowly went home.

_The next day_

"Happy birthday Utau!" Everyone cheered. I stood in the back of the room, while everyone smiled at her, and gave her presents. Today was her birthday, and it was so crowded in here. I could barely see her in here, cause she was so small, compared to the random people surrounding her.

"Having fun?" I looked to my left and saw Tadase, all covered in articles of formal clothing. He had a white tux on, which he looked good in. A blue tie, and a white hat, that sat on the edge of his head. I shook my head.

"No, you?" I smirked. He shook his head, and let a smile touch his face.

"I don't see why I had to come. I barley know her," He said, letting his smile fade. He looked to the crowd and sighed. I shrugged.

"Well, most of the people here don't her. But oh well," I paused for a minute. "Hey come with me." He turned to me, I started walking, and he followed.

"Wow!" Tadase grinned. We were in meadow of flowers, and he was so excited that I brought him. Everything was nice and calm at the moment.

"This is my secret garden," I said. Tadase looked at me, his eyebrows rising up.

"So you're a girl?" "Funny, but we aren't talking about the book." He laughed.

"So…" He stopped laughing, and looked serious. There was an awkward silence between us, and the wind blew against our bodies.

"Are you gay?" I looked at him with wide eyes. "What?"

H asked again. "Are you gay?" I tried to think for a moment. _Am I gay? Well, let's see, I've never really liked a girl, I've taken a huge liking to Tadase, and I want to kiss Tadase. Is that considered gay?_

"No," I said, wondering if I was lying or not. He looked at me and smiled. "Oh okay!"

Another awkward silence passed through us.

"So, um…" I started.

"Ikuto! Where are you!?" I looked behind me. "Crap, it's Utau. She probably wants us to get back to the party." I looked back to Tadase and he nodded his head. I nodded back, grabbed his hand, and ran in a different direction then Utau's yelling.

"Ikuto!" Tadase called to me, but I ignored him and we kept running.

"Hah… Hah…" Tadase and I breathed in and out. We were now in a forest, and it was nighttime almost. I actually wondered how we were going to get out.

"That was fun!" Tadase looked up at me and grinned. I smirked.

"Want to go wander?" I asked. His grin grew bigger. _I wonder when he started to smile at me. _I pushed that thought aside and we started to walk.

While walking we stopped to look at nearby animals, and leaves falling off the trees. We didn't talk much, and when we did, it was about work, or about my family.

"What about your family?" I had asked when we were on the topic of families.

Tadase looked up at me and glared.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head and kept walking. I followed silently.

"Ikuto! Where were you?!" Utau yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"We were wandering," I said. Utau glared at me and sighed. "What's wrong with him?" She asked, pointing to Tadase. I shrugged. I didn't even know. Fist we talked about his family, and now he wanted to pout.

"Well, tell him to stay over. Dad doesn't want him walking at night today. Lot's of people just left drunk. He might get mistaken for a girl and get raped." I sweat dropped, and walked over to Tadase.

"Go away," He said.

"Tadase, you can stay over. My dad doesn't want you to get molested," I said. Tadase nodded his head.

"Ikuto! Come karaoke with me! You too Tadase!" Utau called. We looked at each other, then at her, and walked towards the birthday girl.

* * *

**Au-Chan: Best thing ever...**

**Tadase: I hate Ikuto! That was my first time!!**

**Ikuto: Oh you know you liked it.**

**Au-Chan: I liked it! It was awesome!  
**

**Ikuto: See she likes it!**

**Tadase: So... I hate chocolate ice cream! Especially when I sit at a table with you!**

**Au-Chan: That ice cream was good! Though, I wanted Strawberry flavor.**

**Ikuto: I'll buy you it right now, if I can make out with Tadase soon.**

**Au-Chan: SWEET!!! *runs off to go write another chapter***

**Ikuto: *runs off to buy Strawberry ice cream, dragging Tadase***

**Tadase: Please reveiw, tell your friends, and critism is welcome...  
**


	4. Karaoke?

**Au-Chan: I hate how every time I type a chapter it keeps getting shorter... Ugh...**

**Ikuto: It's okay Au-Chan.**

**Tadase: Yeah... anyways, Au-Chan owns nothing, so please enjoy!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Karaoke?  
**

"Ha ha! I win again!" Utau cheered. We had karaokied for the last three hours, and Utau thought it was a challenge. Really, I was her opponent, and Ikuto judged us. He never told me that I won. It pissed me off.

"Another song!" I yelled. Okay, maybe I did think it was a challenge.

"Fine! You can pick." Utau smirked. I huffed, and picked the song.

"Eat you up, by BoA? I've never heard of this…" I smirked. This was my chance.

"When I first saw you I knew nothing's like it used to be  
Boy you have got to be the finest thing in history  
The way I feel inside is just so hard to understand  
You'd be my appetite in ways I can't explain…"

I took a glance at Ikuto, and his eyes were wide. He got up, and unplugged the machine.

"Hey!" I yelled. He shook his head, and ran upstairs.

"What's wrong with him?" Utau asked. I shrugged. I took a seat at the table, and sighed. It was so boring at their house. They don't really do anything, and they don't converse like a real family. It pissed me off, even more then my own. I slammed my head on the table. NOTHING pissed me off more then my family! Not even Ikuto or Utau… Nope, my family pissed me off the most. First, they used to beat me, second; they sold me off to some guy and he raped me millions of times, third, I had to work for the guy, then he finally let me go, cause he had someone better. I went back to my parents, but after all that time; they almost tried to kill me. I had to run away. I went on my own, and tried my hardest to make people hate me. I felt like I was a useless piece of garbage that no one needed. So it succeeded, till I got a job as a singer. My parents found me again, since I was famous, and they tried to kill me once again. They had died in an accident two years ago though, and I was heart broken. After all that time, I still loved them, but they had hated me. I was just a problem to my family. More or likely to everyone.

"Hotori-San!!" I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked at Aruto's wife, who was standing right in front of me. She was touching my forehead with her hand.

"You don't have a fever… But your face was getting pretty red there…And you looked really frustrated." She sighed. I frowned.

"Sorry, Mrs. Tsukiyomi…" She smiled at me.

"Don't worry. And you can call me Souko." I smiled back at her, and got up.

"Um… Where's the bathroom?"

**Ikuto's POV**

I sat in my room, looking at my computer screen. It was on my email page, which had an inbox filled with requests and other things from fan girls. One thing I couldn't let my father do, touch my computer. He gave everyone my e-mail, so now everyone was emailing me about Tadase and Utau. The only normal e-mail I had was spam.

"Ugh… I hate my father…"

Knock knock. I looked at my door and sighed. It was probably him. Getting up, I turned off my computer and threw some stuff into my closet. My room was a mess. But why should anyone else care. I finished cleaning after a minute or two, and finally went to the door. Though, the knocking had subsided. I opened the door, and Tadase was standing there, half crying, and holding out his hands. They were covered in cuts, and blood was leaking

"I-I-Ikuto… My arms hurt…!" He cried. I shoved him into my room, and slammed the door.

"WHY!?" I yelled at Tadase while cleaning up his cuts. He flinched.

"S-sorry… I was just-"

"Being depressed?" I asked. He nodded his head.

"Want to tell me why?" I asked. He shook his head profusely. It was probably something about his family, considering he never talked about it.

"Right…" I finished cleaning his arms, and put my first aid kit away.

"Thanks…" He mumbled. I nodded my head and went back over to my computer. Turning it one, a IM came up. It was from a girl named Misaki.

_Hi! It's me Miaski! Utau's best friend!_

_I remember you! How are you?_ At least there was ONE person in here that I knew, and wasn't a fangirl.

_I'm good! You?_

_Good. _

"I like how you guys aren't using computer language…" Tadase commented. I looked behind me, and he was sitting on my bed, looking at the screen.

"I don't really like it… That's why…" I said, turning back to my computer.

_Cool… Can I talk to Utau? Is she with you?_

_Not really… She might be sleeping. Let me check. _

I got up, walked over to my door, and knocked across the hall.

"Utau? Misaki wants to talk to you!" I yelled, knocking on her door.

"Coming!" She came out, and smiled. I motioned her to go into my room, which she did, but running. She sat at my desk, and typed immediately.

"You're welcome…" I sighed. I didn't have anything to do now. Once Utau was talking on the computer, she wasn't going to get off.

"Is she always like this?" Tadase asked from my bed. I looked at him and nodded.

"Right… I'm downstairs if you need me," I said, closing the door. Before I could though, Tadase ran to it.

"I'll come with you." He squeezed out the door, and ran downstairs. I closed my door, and followed him.

"Why didn't you stay in there?" I asked Tadase, coming down the stairs. He looked up from his seat at the table.

"I don't really know you guys, but I'd choose you over Utau any say. Her prissy, little pop star self…" He looked back down at the table, and I laughed. That was the first time anyone had ever said anything about Utau, behind her back, or to her face. Everyone loved her, except for Tadase that is.

"Dang… What do you want to do then?" I asked him. I walked over to the table, and took a seat. He shrugged and looked up at me.

"We could talk… or play a game…" He said.

"How about we talk about why you quit?" I said, resting my head on my hands. He glared at me.

"I told you, because I hated it." He hissed. I shook my head.

"It's more than that. I know it." He shook his head, and stood up.

"Let's play a game. It's called; Ikuto doesn't need to know Tadase's business." He glared and walked off. I sighed.

"Dang it…"

* * *

**Au-Chan: *cries* It's soooo short!!!  
**

**Ikuto: That didn't sound right....**

**Au-Chan: Oh shut up pervert. anyways, hope you enjoyed please review, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome.**


	5. Past, and sleeping together

**Au-Chan: Alright. Simple and quick. I don't own anything, please enjoy(if you can).**

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Tadase's POV**_

I sat outside brooding. I didn't need to talk about my life with Ikuto. He was nowhere near to knowing me. Why should I tell him about myself?

I sighed. I really hated people. Stupid family and their dumb selves screwing up my life.

Though, they screwed up their life too. They went off and got killed. Which made me feel even worse at the moment.

"What are you out here?" I snapped my head around, and saw Ikuto behind me.

"Sulking…" I mumbled, getting up. He smirked.

"Maybe you should get some Anti-Depressants…" I growled at him, and started walking.

"Hey. I was kidding." He said from behind me. I turned to him, and glared.

"Don't kid with me. I'm not okay with that stuff." I turned back around and started to walk again. He ran up to me, and walked with me,

"What's wrong with you?" He asked. I ignored him and continued to walk. It was a nice summer night, along with a beautiful sky, and a serene quietness. It was a night to feel relaxed and not worry about anything. Unlike me, who had a bunch of problems on my mind.

"Tadase!" I looked at Ikuto, and he had a very worried expression on his face.

"W-what?"

"Did something scare you to death or what? You look like you just seen a ghost…" He said. I shook my head, and my face flushed. I remembered something. A thing from my past. I closed my eyes, and watched the memory come back to me.

_**~Flashback~**_

"_Bitch! Get over here!" Tadase slowly moved over to the older man. He smirked, and picked up Tadase. He brought him to a room, and took off his clothes. Tadase didn't move. He laid there emotionless, knowing what was going to happen._

_More rape. It happened every day. If not that, every other day. He hated this life. _

_**~Flashback over~**_

I fell to the ground, and clutched my head. I tried to get these memories out of here. I wanted them to just leave. I wish my past would stop haunting me.

"Tadase?" I looked up, and Ikuto was right next to me. I fell into his chest and started to cry.

"Make them stop!!" I cried. Ikuto sat there, not knowing what to do. I cried and cried. I really didn't need these memories coming back.

"Shh… You're okay…"

I was shocked. No one ever said that to me. I looked up at Ikuto. He looked ahead, and rubbed my back. I cried again. He was a good person that I could trust for the rest of my life. I smiled, and continued to cry.

_**A little while later…**_

I yawned. I had been talking to Ikuto, telling him about my life. He just listened and never interrupted me. I smiled at him while I was finishing up.

"Then I met Aruto, and I never saw that guy again."

"Interesting… So what was that before?" He asked. I hung my head.

"I had a flashback, to when I was getting raped…" I whispered.

"I wish I could've helped you with that… I really do…" He said. I looked at him, and smiled a small smile.

"It's okay... It's over and done with…" I said. I got up, and brushed off my pants. He got up too, and smirked at me.

"So, do you like working with me now?" He asked. I smirked back.

"It's better than nothing." He frowned, and walked. I followed him.

"But it is fun… Even though it's only been a month… Since I've known you…" I said.

"Really? It's been that long?" I nodded my head.

"Let's just get back, before someone realizes we're gone." I said, dragging him back to the house.

When we got there, all the lights were out, and no noise was happening.

"I guess everyone is asleep… Maybe we were out for a long time…" Ikuto mumbled. I shrugged, and walked into the house. Ikuto turned on a hall way light, and looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's 12:00…" I sighed. We were out for a long time after all.

Ikuto walked over to me.

"Do you want to go to sleep?" he asked. I nodded. We walked up to his room, and tuned on the light. Utau was at the computer, sleeping. Ikuto sighed, and walked over to her. He picked her up, and brought her to his room. He came back a couple minutes later, and crashed on his bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" I asked. He looked at me, and patted the space next to him. My face blew into a blush, and I shook my head profusely.

"No! I'd rather sleep on the floor, then sleep in a bed with another guy!" I whispered yelled.

"It's not like I'll do anything… besides, girls do this all the time." He whispered back.

"Do I look like a girl to you?" Silence filled the room.  
"Don't answer that… Anyways! I'm not sleeping with you! Just get me a futon!" I whispered, turning away from him.

"There are none…" He whispered. I sighed, and got pulled onto the bed.

"Ah!"

"There are no futons here, because the only person to stay over was Utau's friends, who would sleep in her bed with her." He wrapped his arms around my neck, and closed his eyes.

"G-get off of me!" I whispered yelled. He shook his head, yawned and fell asleep.

"Bastard…" I mumbled, before falling asleep myself.

* * *

**Au-Chan: So short.... Anyways! Yeah, it's short, but the next one will be even shorter, cause every time a wirte another chapter of something, it most of the time goes down in words. It's just because I can't get some things typed and explained onto paper, so it turns out really short, but then again, I like it that way. Anyways! Please review, hope you enjoyed, tell your friends, and criticism is welcome!!! =]**


	6. 6: You can make me fall in love

_**Chapter 6**_

Ikuto groggily woke up at 2 in the morning. There had been something on his mind for hours, and it was in his dreams. He needed to say it out loud to someone. He looked to the person next to him, who his dreams were revolving around, and his mind was on him.

Tadase.

"Tadase… Wake up… Tadase." Ikuto shook Tadase, trying to wake him up. It was the middle of the night, and Ikuto had been trying for two hours. Why couldn't he just wake up? Why did he have to be such a heavy sleeper?

"Tadase…" Ikuto shook again. Maybe he shouldn't have pulled Tadase on the bed, and had Tadase sleep with him. If he knew that he was this heavy of a sleeper, he wouldn't have done it.

"Yes, Ikuto?" Tadase said, rubbing his eyes. Ikuto let out a sigh.

"I have something very important to tell you. Now listen." Ikuto started. Tadase nodded his head, and tried to stay awake.

"Tadase, ever since I first met you, I've loved you. You have a beautiful voice, stupid but cool personality, and you're just a wonderful person. I love you, Tadase." Tadase's eyes went wide.

"W-why?" He whispered.

"I just told you…" Ikuto said.

"We've known each other for a month or something like that! And you love me? No way!" Tadase shook his head profusely.

"I do." Ikuto smiled lovingly at Tadase. Tadase blushed, and covered his face.

"You're weird." Tadase mumbled.

"That's okay."

"I don't like you that much." Tadase mumbled.

"You trust me though, enough to tell me your past, right?" Tadase nodded his head.

"We can move this slowly. I'll make you fall in love with me." Ikuto took Tadase's face into his hands, and kissed him gently on the lips. Tadase kissed back. This didn't feel like _that_ man's hands. No, this felt like pure ecstasy.

"I-Ikuto… Let's go back to sleep. You woke me up early." Tadase whispered as they pulled away. Ikuto nodded, and fell back into his bed. Tadase also lied back down, and waited for Ikuto to fall asleep. He had experienced this many times, over and over with that man. But now, Tadase felt purely safe. He felt like nothing bad was going to happen. No one would hurt him. No one would force him to do anything. Was it really all because of Ikuto? Tadase looked at him, and he was off in dream land. He ran his hand along his face, and smiled. Yeah, Ikuto would protect him, and never leave him. Tadase soon drifted off into sleep, thinking about where Ikuto and he were going to be in the future.

_**The next day… At the shop**_

"Tadase! You're singing this song tonight." I called, walking over to Tadase and handing him a lyric sheet.

"Why can't I just sing my own songs?" Tadase said.

"Because you can't." I stuck out his tongue, and hopped onto the stage.

"Want to practice?"

"I'm going to have to." Tadase also got onto the stage, and sat on a stool, setting up the mic and the lyric sheet holder.

I began to play a soft melody on a nearby guitar. Tadase swayed slowly to the music and started to sing.

"Take me where I've never been. Help me on my feet again. Show me that good things come to those who wait." He sang, holding the mic near him.

"Tell me I'm not on my own. Tell me I won't be alone. Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake, 'Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can." I felt this resembled him. I was going to make him fall in love with me.

"Save me from myself, you can, and it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me, I would follow. But for now I'll just pretend, 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can." I smiled and continued to play. This song, I hope, was touching his heart.

"Baby, when you look at me, tell me what do you see? Are these the eyes of someone  
you could love?" _Those are the eyes of someone I could love forever and ever Tadase,_ I thought, wanting to hug him.

"'Cause everything that brought me here, well, now it all seems so clear. Baby, you're the one that I've been dreaming of. If anyone can make me fall in love, you can…" I continued to play the music, letting the song touch my own heart, not thinking of anything else but Tadase and me.

"Save me from myself, you can, and it's you and no one else. If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me I would follow. But for now I'll just pretend, 'cause if anyone can make me fall in love…"

"Only you can take me sailing in your deepest eyes. Bring me to my knees and make me cry. And no one's ever done this, everything was just a lie and I know, yes, I know." I played according to the music, doing a soft melody. Tadase was about to reach the climax of the song, and it was going to be good.

"This is where it all begins. So tell me it will never end. I can't fool myself, it's you and no one else."

"It's never going to end." I whispered.

"If I could wish upon tomorrow, tonight would never end. If you asked me I would follow, but for now I'll just pretend. If anyone can make me fall in love, you can…"

"Show me that good things come to those who wait…" Tadase finished, and I put the guitar down. I walked to Tadase, and put my hand on his shoulder.

"I think you're done practicing. That was really good. You weren't flat or anything." I complimented.

"That's good." He smiled a soft smile at me. I wanted to kiss him right then and there. But that would be really early in the relationship, even though I kissed him yesterday.

"Ikuto, I w-"

"Hey you guys! Stop having so much fun without me!" Utau whined, coming onto the stage, and hugging me. Tadase twitched and I snickered.

"Why are you here so early Utau?" I asked, prying her off of me.

"I just wanted to see you!"

"Yeah… Well, if you're here, you can practice your songs for tonight. And uh, help Amu already! She's so confused!" I yelled at her. Utau looked at the pink haired girl by the counter, her head hanging, and an aura of failure coming out of her.

"Yeah yeah." Utau said, getting off the stage and walking over to Amu. Tadase gagged.

"She's really stupid."

"Who? Utau or Amu?"

"Both of them." I laughed again. I really did love this guy.

"Back to what I was saying. I want you to play only for me tonight. Don't play for Utau." Tadase said acting like the stage was his.

"Alright. My dad is going to have to play for her." I said. Tadase smiled, and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you."

* * *

**Au-chan: Yep, the chapter is over. It wasn't that good, but now they're together! Yayz! It's been a year since I started to write this. YAYZ! :D So, I hope you liked this chapter, I will be updating soon. Maybe. Hope you enjoyed, tell your friends if they like Takuto stories, review if you're not too lazy to tell me if I did bad or good. Thanks again! :D Next is "The Teleporter"! Wait for it tomorrow, and read it in school, unless you're not allowed to! It's the final chapter! :D  
**


End file.
